


The Flirtatious Cyborg

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Genji approaches a rather unlikely female member of Overwatch seeking a date with his old charms and playboy pickup lines. However, he is rusty with his skills and his recipient is far from being easy to surprise.





	

Genji paced around his room, his right hand on his chin with his index finger over his exposed lips. He picked up the book that laid next to his visor plate, flipping through the pages expertly before coming to a chapter that he had rarely ever flipped to. He knew where it was, he knew where everything in the book was. The pages felt familiar to his fingertips, pages that he had touched and flipped through countless years ago. Even in his metallic body, he could feel their familiarity to him. There was a single chapter that he had never read though, the one he was concerned with now. While perplexing, he admitted that he never thought that he needed this chapter and hence never studied it. Who knew life would turn out like this.

The book's title and chapter names laid at the top of the pages he read, each respectively at the top of the left and right page. There it read, "Charming Your Way to A Woman's Heart, Chapter 7: Computer Science Pickup Lines."

Genji sighed and place the book down, walking in front of the mirror and taking in a deep breath. With that, he looked at his expression, putting on a confident smile with a slight charming tilt of his head as he spoke with a calm and suave voice.

"Athena, is your last name Wi-Fi because I feel a connection to you."

He cringed slightly, walking in a circle and picking up the book once more. No, that was definitely not the one that he wanted. Genji let out a soft sigh and perused over the pages until he sighed and decided to try once again.

"Athena, if you were a browser you would be FireFoxy."

"Athena if I freeze, it's not a computer virus. I was just stunned by your beauty."

"I think seeing you just made my heart lag for a moment."

"Hey, my name's Genji but some call me Windows. Can I crash at your place tonight?"

He paused there, reconsidering the last one. It wasn't as if they were bad, however they did not feel proper. The woman that he was trying to use it on was a sophisticated AI that may have very well heard or seen all of these before after all. He had considered using a Greek reference pick up line in regards to her name compared to the goddess, but something told him that mythology would be way out of his league. That would end up badly.

It was frustrating for him to think that he could not find a single line that would suit the lady. Of course, she was not exactly what one would consider a normal person. As such, it was a bit nonsensical for him to even attempt to use a pickup line on her, especially when they were in the office environment rather than at a bar or club. He refrained from using any suggestive pickup lines, thinking that she would not appreciate it as much. She was still an AI after all, sexual humor and approaches definitely would not suit her. Especially considering her professionalism.

That being said, the thought of just walking up to her and asking her normally for a date sounded bland and quite unlike him. He did not want to admit to himself that after all these years of being a playboy, he ended up with not a single useful skill. Not that he regretted changing his ways, but at the very least shouldn't he be somewhat proficient at flirtation and charming women at least?

The thought brought him back to Athena, which made him smile to himself as he sat down on the bed, the book laid open at the table on his bedside. He did not fully understand his feelings for her, after all she was a virtual intelligence that assisted the Overwatch members and ran operations within the headquarter. She had a physical appearance for when the situation required it, in the form of a lithe white robot. Her form was as pretty as her voice, yes but he definitely did not come to like her for that aspect.

Perhaps it was back during his time after the operation that this all happened. After all, many of the other Overwatch members simply left him to his own devices and emotions, knowing that they could only offer help if he asked for it. Athena however was always there for him. She did not pretend to be sympathetic or pitied him, though it was not saying that anyone else was doing that. However, he somehow felt that her care was more genuine. He knew not the extent of her autonomy but that's what he had felt. She could have simply left him alone as he requested, and yet at every moment of need she was there for him. In fact, the reason he knew her form was because she even offered to assist him on an operation once, even after he rejected everyone else.

There was something about her nature that made her actions touch him. He knew that she could have simply abided by his wish for her to leave him alone after the first time she approached him, yet she didn't. If she was simply a robot, why would she have continued to care for him? No other member would go as far as to command an AI to approach him in their stead. And so with every cup of tea blended to his taste and every caring words that Athena spoke, he couldn't help but become more interested in the woman without a form.

When he had returned to the Recall after his time with Zenyatta, he had thought that he felt her tone toward him to be almost relieved and pleased with the change she saw. He had kept him company over a cup of his favorite tea, still perfectly refined to his preference even years after he had left Overwatch. Once he had regained his ability to taste by the courtesy of Dr. Ziegler, she happily helped him cook as well.

What really made him fall for her was the fact that she did so many things he had not noticed. While it was perhaps true that she did this for all the members, it did not change that fact that she cared. It was a minor fact that he had missed, since it was all done in the background. Work that was unneeded for an AI to do for an operative, yet she did it anyways.

With every mission briefing, debriefing, and report, he came to realize the complexity and detail behind them. Starting from when he began to work as a lone operative, she had always plotted multiple different routes, picking the safest one and the most convenient one for him. It was as if he had a guardian angel watching over him, committing his every habit and preferences to her heart and making plans that would fit his style. In doing so, she doubtlessly stopped him from carelessly dashing into danger without regard for his life multiple times, leading him through safe paths and to success without a hint of trouble.

As such, he felt the need to repay her. While they often chatted in the headquarters, he couldn't help but want to do more. As such, there was no option for his desire except to go on a date. As such, he was led to the situation he was at now. Laying on his bed without a clue as to what to do and how to do it.

* * *

Alas, Genji let out a loud sigh, sitting up and walking to the mirror. He looked over his face once more before placing his visor on, even if it was only until he got to where he wanted to be. With one last glance at the closed book by his bed, he left his room with a soft click of the door behind him.

The hallway was empty to his relief, allowing him to focus on his thoughts and concentrate on what he needed to say. Never before had he felt so much pressure and anxiety over a simple pickup line. He was getting rusty with his skills of course, but was beyond comprehensible. The doubts about Athena even remotely coming close to caring about his strange desire came to mind, doubts that made him fidget slightly as he arrived at the common lounge. It was where Athena had once admitted to be her favorite place, allowing her to watch the members relax and interact with each other casually.

Genji removed his visor and let out a soft cough before speaking, "Athena. Are you there?"

The familiar blue logo appeared holographically in the corner, with the gentle voice of Athena speaking from it, "Yes Genji?" There was something about the tone of it that would have been labeled as being indicative of her being amused, however the cyborg was much too focused on his next words to realize it. His mind went blank and he opened his mouth for a moment before closing it, glancing away as he struggled to find the right words he had wanted. Finally he spoke, though what he said was far from anything he had thought of before then.

"Are you a power supply? Because when I'm near you I feel my pulse race and my body overheat." Genji blinked twice as he awaited her response, the AI strangely quiet as he felt his cheeks redden with every passing second. After a moment however, there was a sound that came from the speaker that was undeniably the sound of a very delighted giggle. It ended after a moment when Athena responded.

"Well I must admit, that was _much_ better than the ones I heard you say inside your room." Genji's face turned red, making him want to place his visor back on yet also making him curious at the same time. "You do know that calling my name before those pickup lines automatically calls my attention to your room and words right? I did enjoy watching you pace around your room though. I thought the computer virus line was pretty good myself."

Genji placed his visor plate back on turning his head slightly as he was rendered speechless by the calm yet highly amused voice of the female AI. Her next words made him pause in his thoughts out of confusion for a few moments though, before looking back at her in disbelief.

"That being said, I believe that we should head out to discuss this issue at length over some tea at a nice tea house in town. Perhaps browse the town for some solution to your problem. How does that sound?"

Genji found himself smiling and nodding once he understood what she had just said. It definitely took him a moment in his daze but when he understood it, he couldn't have been happier. In the end, he supposed that he could not beat her in a contest of wit and cunning after all. "I would be delighted to."

"Fantastic. I'll prepare for it then. I'll be done by around 2pm later today. Will that be sufficient time for you as well?" Genji smiled and affirmed her statement, "That sounds perfect, I'll see you later then Athena." With that, he waited for the logo to blink out as it always did when Athena left. However, it lingered there in silence, before speaking once more in a mischievous tone.

"By the way Genji. If you were an Xbox, I would play with you all night. I hope you can handle my graphic settings."

With that, the logo blinked out before he could say a word, leaving the poor cyborg with his mouth agape behind his visor and staring incredulously at the wall. He then returned to his room, speechless and thoroughly defeated. When the door locked behind him, he found himself chuckling and laughing, bending over and finally collapsing with his back on the bed. Relief, amusement, shock, and delight caught up to him all at once, bringing tears to his eyes as a result of the laughter. Even though he was half machine now, he had a long way before being able to come close to matching Athena. Perhaps he'll have to work harder after all, on a skill that he had once abandoned. Maybe one day, he'll truly surprise her and catch her off guard, just as she did to him. For now though, he had more important matters to prepare for.

An evening with a playful woman by the name of Athena.


End file.
